Magix
by Stephi37
Summary: This is the story of what happened before the fairies of the Winx Club were born. Book 1 of 3: In a time when fairies still lived on Earth in secret, one escapes and ends up in the world of Magix.. If anyone has any type of criticism, I'll gladly take it.
1. Chapter 1

"A spell for safe travel... I don't have time to make an altar! Geez, sometimes these dumb witches' spells are so complicated...I mean if it was me I'd just say 'Okay, think about it' and-"

"Stephanie!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Shut off the computer and put your stuff in the car; we're leaving!"

"Okay I'll be right there!" I said as I ran to my room to get my suitcase. Walking out into the hallway I remembered to take my drawing notebook; I couldn't forget that. I stumbled down the stairs and shut off the light. I ran past my uncle and step-dad, put my suitcase in the trunk and quickly sat in the back seat of our car. We exited the garage and went on our way.

The car ride to the airport was short but seemed too long for my excited mind to take. I was going on a cruise! Didn't the other drivers understand that? Couldn't they go any faster? I took my last look at the New England city I called my neighbor as we pulled into the airport.

My uncle gave us a wave goodbye and drove off. I ran inside and quickly read the signs to the check-in and booked towards it. My parents weren't very far behind. We checked in, went through customs, and sat near our terminal.

The plane seemed strangely comforting considering how much I hated flying. I sat near a window and scoped around to see if I could possibly find some of my family members who we always traveled with. I gave up after seeing no on I knew in the first few minutes of looking.

The plane took off and I put in my headphones. The 500 or so songs on my iPod would surely keep me occupied along the ride and if it was a smooth ride i could always draw. My one true love was art and I'd draw 24/7 if I could. The only bad thing I noticed was the steward asking me if I wanted something every time he went by. Other than that it was a great flight.

We landed in Fort Lauderdale and took a shuttle to Miami Port where we boarded the ship. Now that I was there, I ran to find my cousin and partner-in-crime, Leah. On my search, I bumped into a girl who was exploring the ship. She was slightly taller than I was but that wasn't saying much since I was 5'3" on a good day. She was very dark-skinned but I couldn't tell exactly what race she was. She had long, black, curly hair and stood there, staring at me with strange,hazel eyes in an angry way, I assumed. I couldn't open my mouth for a while but finally I got out "I-I'm sorry." She smiled and started to look friendly. "It's alright." She replied and walked away like nothing ever happened.

I completely lost my train of thought and forgot what I was running for. "Leah!" I screamed and ran up the four flights of stairs, down the hall, and knocked on her door. My aunt opened the door and smiled as she let me through the doorway. Leah walked out of the bathroom "Who was at the doo-Steph!!!" she squealed. She didn't know I was coming so she was extra happy to see me.

After dinner that night,we decided to check out the teen club. We walked into the club, past security, and right into the first group of dancing people. I turned around quickly in response to a noise I heard and saw the girl I'd bumped into earlier that day. I decided to go over to her and introduce myself. "Hey, sorry about before," I yelled over the music. "My name is Steph."

"I am Tressa." she replied. "We should go somewhere more quiet to speak further." she suggested and I followed her outside.

"You talk really formal. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Probably"

"Well, let me tell you this first: I know you have much magic energy flowing through you, Not like all these other people here. You are truly different from them."

"Yeah okay..." I responded, confused at what she was saying.

"And by the looks of things, you are not a witch."

"Wow, alrighty you're good at this. How can you tell all this?"

"Magic beings can detect others out of crowds of non-magical beings. I am from a planet named Andros. I am a princess. That is why I speak so formally. I am also a witch. We are different from fairies, but similar. Both of our kinds have distinct qualities which are used to our advantage."

"Umm...that's quite the story."

"Well I always appreciate a good listener."

"So you mean I'm a fairy?"

"You're not a witch now are you?"

"I don't think so. I guess it makes sense. I never considered myself a witch. It never seemed to fit me."

She smiled and walked away as I was re-greeted by Leah and introduced to a group of teens.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was Saturday and I was walking off the ship. I saw Tressa on the platform and i decided to say goodbye to her considering I thought I'd never see my strange, magical friend again. "So are you going back to your planet now?" I asked her, patiently waiting for a response. "Uh,yes. But before that, I need you to help me with something important." I stared at her in awe as I had no clue what to expect her to ask of me. I looked back at my family, waiting to get their bags off of the ship, and followed her. She took me aside and told me that she had overheard that there were four wizards going to Earth to kill off the remnants of fairy magic. She feared for my safety and wanted me to stay with her until further notice so she could protect me. "I can't just leave my family!" I yelled as quiet as I possibly could, trying not to attract attention. "I am afraid you have no choice. They will find you and kill you! Do you want that?"

"No..."

"Good, then you will come with me." I followed Tressa away from the ship and to a nearby building. I was not familiar with Miami so I really had no idea where I was going. The inside of the building was air-conditioned and it felt good on the hot August day. She continued to tell me about the wizards. They hunted fairies for a living but they weren't payed so it seemed pointless. She told me she knew where they were; in Washington DC, the capital of the United States. She didn't know why but she knew they were there.

She knew there would probably be some type of search going on for me so we did not want to be seen by many people. Tressa was practicing teleportation and we could have teleported right into DC, but she didn't want to get too close to the wizards with magic of any kind for fear they would find us before we found them. She teleported us a about twenty miles south of DC. We stayed in the woods, mostly, and there wasn't much to eat as we both refused to kill innocent animals for food.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for I think the one-thousandth time. "Almost, we are meeting up with an old friend of mine when we get there. I thought I would warn you now: He can be very friendly but also extremely terrifying if he needs to be," She explained. "so I would stay on his good side."

We walked not that much farther actually, until we reached a clearing. I saw a huge figure in the distance. As it walked closer, I asked Tressa if this was her friend. He was so close now. I think my eyes fell out of my head. He was enormous! I'd say almost seven feet tall. An absolute giant was Tressa's friend. He had brown,curly hair and bright green eyes. He was fairly muscular but also a little stick-like. "Stephanie, I'd like you to meet my friend, Twitch. You will figure out why he is called that, I promise you." She looked at me with an almost solemn expression and turned to Twitch. "Twitch, this is Steph." she blurted out, in a somewhat yelling voice, as if he were hard of hearing.

"It's nice to meet you, Steph. I'm very pleased to get to help you." he responded. I couldn't believe this man was actually the same age as I was, sixteen. Then again, I guess I was kind of short for my age.

We arrived in DC and decided to snoop around. I was given descriptions of the four wizards on a list.

The list read:

1)Red hair, blue eyes, pale

2)Blonde long hair, red eyes, pale

3)Red mohawk, yellow eyes, tan*

4)Black hair, red eyes,dark skin

They all would most likely be wearing very long black robes or something of that sort.

*-The 3rd wizard has been known to transform into other entities. This one could and can look completely different. I would not suggest asking around if anyone has seen them, just in case.

-Tressa

"Okay, so why did she split up from us?" I asked.

"Well since she's virtually safe from these guys and you can't be left alone, I'm with you and she is by herself. We can cover more ground that way." Twitch replied.

"Are you magic too?"I questioned.

"No" he snapped at me. "Not all of us use magic...But I mean I guess if you think about it, it does flow through us all... you humans just shun it, while we all know it's there. That's what makes you guys different from everyone else. But I guess you're the exception to that rule."

"There are a lot of us you know." I explained. "We have to hide ourselves from others because they don't understand nor do they care."

"Do you know what your source of power is?"

"No...I don't know what that is."

"Hmm...They say you can't use your powers right unless you know what your source is. But it really only goes for fairies and witches."

"Well, what's Tressa's?"

"Water" he replied "She is the princess of the planet of oceans. Most peoples' powers have to do with where they're from. Since Earth has no real, main energy, yours could be anything.

"Thanks, that helps a lot" I muttered in a sarcastic tone. "So what are we going to do if we find the wizards?" I asked Twitch, hoping he would know. "Most likely, we would notify some form of enforcement in Magix and they will handle the rest." I pondered his response. I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but I did not to ask him to explain. It didn't seem that important. We searched all day it seemed, and found no one. We, finally, decided to so back to find Tressa.

The next day wasn't great either. We were walking back to the clearing we've called home and felt like we were being followed. Twitch turned around and started walking towards the follower and, seeing nothing, turned around to face me. Immediately, a man came out of the woods and swiped me clear from the ground. We were floating in mid-air, far from Twitch's grasp. Three others came to join this ruckus followed by Tressa. She took two out with one hand, blasting them with that looked like a huge rush of water. They got back up and fought to restrain her. Twitch started pummeling the third, while the fourth brought me closer to the ground. As I looked at Twitch I saw that he was not at all as scary as Tressa warned me about. Even while fighting with this wizard, he was still the nice guy I had befriended.

"You shouldn't listen to him, Stephanie." the one who was elevating me above the ground implied. I looked into his deep blue eyes. They were cold and evil like his soul. He seemed to be the one in control of this foursome. He was the one with all the power over the wizards. "You won't be alive much longer anyway!"one of the others added. Tressa broke free from the struggle and levitated above us all. "Cops!" she wailed and swooped down to me to make a promise to me of her return. She then disappeared into the darkness.

We heard police running towards us in the distance. The four wizards fled and that made me angry. Why would magical beings try and escape from human beings? How on Earth could the cops do anything at all to inflict any type of pain to these creatures in which I had just seen defy everything I had ever learned about life, physics and, the laws of gravity. It's not like I could have done anything to hurt them. I wouldn't have even been able to catch them if I started running after them. I was the least athletic person in the world. I was an artist; but I was a pissed artist, and I wanted those wizards to be dead so badly.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt so strange just then. It felt like ice cold and fiery ants were crawling all over my entire body at the exact same time and in a flash, the feeling was gone. What I was wearing was completely different and I actually felt invincible. I had on a green dress which had a diamond cut out of it to reveal my stomach. The bottom was flowed onto from the top like green paint which stopped at a skirt made of some type of bristles, like a paint brush. I had green boots and gloves which covered almost my entire arms like sleeves but stopped at my wrists. There was a strange feeling in my shoulder-blades and back so I turned my head slightly and saw that I had wings! Big, purple wings that looked like painters palettes. I figured out what my source of power was and it was art.

Twitch yelled at me to run now, too, but I was so slow and I didn't even want to try to bother to fly, so I stayed with him. We were taken into the police car and to the station. "You two were on Government property! Do you know that?"

"No, sir" we both replied simultaneously. "We're calling your parent-" the officer was cut off by Twitch "I don't have parents!" he exclaimed. I didn't want them to call my parents. All this craziness I'd been exposed to was supposed to all go away and I was going to try to lead a normal life after this happened? I didn't like the sound of that in my head. I thought about my options for a quick moment and then I ran out the door of the station as fast as I could and Twitch followed me. I decided to try to fly and I didn't go very high but I was fast! Twitch ran almost as fast as I was flying and the officers were too stunned to go after us.

"I thought that was a costume but it's not! They're real wings! She's flying!" one of them said. "Oh, shut up and go after the bird girl then!!" the another replied forcefully. I looked back quickly at the officers and the second I turned back to face forward, all I saw was a tree right in front of my face. I rammed into it at full speed and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around and saw a man and Twitch standing at the side of my bed. "Oh, she's awake!" exclaimed the man. His big, light brown eyes looked to me and quickly to Twitch. This man looked extremely strange to me. His long, black hair went down to his lower back. He was quite short and had on a tan robe-like garment which went down to his feet. He did not seem exceptionally old but I could tell he had been through a lot in his lifetime. He seemed considerably wise. "Steph! You've been out for days! I-" Twitch was cut off. "Now listen to me, Stephanie. Your parents were looking for you so we had to make it seem like you've died. I hate lying but it is absolutely for your own safety." the man explained. "We had a fake body and EVERYTHING!" Twitch added as he started to laugh crazily. The man, glaring at Twitch's terrible immaturity, started again, "Now I don't agree with abducting you from your home. But it is only to help you. You won't be able to see your family or friends ever again I am afraid. Will you be alright with this?"

"Yes." my subconscious replied even before I could think about all he had just told me. I realized these past few days had actually happened. This was a little too unreal for me to handle. A few days ago I grew wings, WINGS! And I flew into a tree. There were four men trying to kill me. To all who knew me before, I was already "dead" and my only current friend was someone who a witch warned me could be crazy. I was going to be taken away from Earth never to return and I would be brought to a place I had never been of before. I thought I was going to pass out for another week or so. But I agreed and we left the hospital with the man and went into the woods where we had last seen those four wizards.

There was a humongous, red space ship in the middle of the clearing. The man told us to stay here until he returned with a ship that actually worked. As he left I felt very unsafe. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to be alone with Twitch. "Okay, so who the heck was that?!" I asked in a flustered voice. "That is one of my future teachers, Professor Saladin." Twitch replied with a smile. It comforted me and after that I felt fine with him. "Ha, we have a court date in a few days about our whole predicament last week with those cops." he informed me hysterically. He thought it was funny that they were going to try to imprison a dead girl and her alien friend. It did sound funny. But he insisted we went just to see them try to arrest us. I don't know why I agreed with this but I did.

The day of our case came and we got on some nice clothes and went to the courthouse. While we were walking inside we were "escorted", or should I say "captured", by police officers, to our seats. I looked around and saw a lot more people that I thought I would. I assumed none were there for me; I was "dead". No one knew Twitch so no one would be there for him either. As I glanced at all the faces of the crowd, I saw Tressa! TRESSA!The second of the only two people I could, at that moment, call my friends. I could barely even remember my old friends. I hit my head so hard, I assumed I'd forgotten all of the people I knew before. I didn't even remember my family but I guessed it didn't really matter now; I was "dead". I ran over and hugged Tressa. I talked to her for a few minutes. I looked up briefly and saw a man, behind her, staring at me. His mouth was wide open and so were his eyes. He stood up and bellowed, "I knew it!" and he got up and left the courtroom quickly.

I was so confused. Did I know him? Am I supposed to know him? Why did he leave like that? I went back to my seat and sat down next to Twitch. The case finally started. We were asked a lot of questions they brought up the police men who witnessed my flight. They talked about how I was flying and everyone in the courtroom went crazy. The judge asked me if I could prove that I could indeed fly but Twitch and I decided that the wizards could be anywhere and if they were near when I used magic, they would know where to find me. I knew if they found me, they would surely kill me. I refused to prove me ability and just then I looked at one of the two identical bailiffs. I thought it was weird that twins would share a profession. Also, it was strange that I thought they both looked familiar; like one of the wizards. One of twos' eyes turned yellow as I gazed into them. My eyes widened and terror paralyzed my entire body. The judge asked me what my problem was and Twitch understood and answered for me. "She thinks the bailiff wants to kill her, sir" he replied in a very serious way. The whole court was laughing and the judge got mad at all of them but me, mostly. The bailiffs stared at me, laughing. It was a hateful laugh. I knew they were really angered that I'd figured them out. I remembered Tressa's descriptions of the wizard:

4)Black hair,red eyes, dark skin

I also thought about the third description:

3)Red mohawk, yellow eyes, tan skin

"Yellow eyes" I whispered to myself quietly looking at the wizard. I decided it was definitely him and all the blood inside of me ran cold. He was staring right at me now and I knew any second, he was going to attack me. I looked quickly at the door and back at him. I looked at Twitch, and bolted toward the door. Twitch followed me. As I looked back to see if anyone was coming after us, I saw the wizard transform completely into himself and the two of them stopped all the police and chased after us.

Right when we got outside of the courthouse, Twitch was grabbed by one of them, but I kept going. It was pouring and extremely dark out. I saw two humongous red ships identical to the one from the clearing on the street right in front of the courthouse. I could barely make out the shapes of the seven bodies standing in front of the two ships. The four from one of the ships immediately went to free Twitch. I didn't want to watch what was going to happen next, so I kept running. I turned back quickly as I heard Twitch yell something to one of the three people from the other ship. I couldn't see anything anyway so I didn't bother to look and see what the guy was doing. I heard a motorcycle coming towards me. Twitch must have told someone to come after me. I eventually made it to the edge of the woods. The motorcyclist was very close but I didn't stop running and got far into the woods. He drove in front of me, forcing me to stop, and got off of the bike. He told me that I could trust him and that he was friends with Twitch. We saw the ships take off and I heard someone running towards us in the distance; it was Twitch. His friend got back on the bike and started it up. He looked back to one of us though I couldn't tell to whom because he had a helmet over his face. Twitch ran towards him. "Captain!! Captain, they told me to tell you to meet them at the planned location, but how are we supposed to get there?" he got out to his friend over the loud roaring of the engine. "You're not!" he replied and revved up. "We'll come back for you two when it is safe to return. In the mean time," twitch stared at him. His mouth gaped open. "stop getting into trouble."

The person turned to face me but I could not tell his expression because of the helmet. He drove off through the woods. "Captain!" Twitch finally understood that he was being abandoned yet again, and subconsciously interjected. With the rest of his energy, which was not very much at all, he tried to run after his friend. He barely made it a few meters before he collapsed onto the ground.

The police, minus the wizards, come and offered to take us to a hospital. They told us that checking into the psychiatric ward could be highly beneficial to our well-being. Though I knew we were not insane, I agreed to be taken in to avoid having any further legal trouble.

When we arrived there, I told them I did not remember my name. This wasn't entirely false considering I did not know my last name. But the police knew I was "Stephanie", so I remained solely without a last name. The only thing I feared was if some one I previously knew came here looking for me. That night I dreamt of that exact thing; only it had already really happened.

I woke up, screaming. I had figured out who the man in the courthouse was. I'd been to his house many times before, though I didn't quite know my exact relationship with him. He seemed fatherly but was not my father. We were not at all related, and I wanted to go find him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after my tormenting dream, I was set free from the hospital and went directly to find that man. He lived in my hometown and I knew that. I only had to remember where the town was.

I was driven by someone from the hospital and that was very difficult because I honestly had no idea how I was supposed to find out where my home was. Eventually, after may hours of driving and getting lost, we arrived at his house. He told me he'd wait in the car for me to drive me back to the hospital because I did not plan to stay here with my old life. I was to be reunited with Twitch.

I knocked on the door and out came a young boy, about eight years old. His eyes widened as he looked up, slightly, to meet my face. He obviously knew who I was.

"Dad!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, turning to the inside of the house. He stared backing away from the door slowly. "You're dead! You died!" the openings of his eyes were still expanded and still focused on me. "We went to your funeral!" The man walked into the doorway. The expression on his face was much less of surprise than that of his young son. He welcomed me inside.

I sat down at their dining-room table with the man. The boy,still staring at me in astonishment, was asked to leave the room. "I don't understand." I started "Who are you? Why were you in DC?I-" He cut me off, "You used to be friends with my two oldest sons. I don't know exactly what happened, but you stopped talking over a year ago. But I was one of the people sent t search for you when you went missing. When they pronounced you dead, I knew it couldn't be true so I had to investigate and find what really happened." he explained.

"I can't believe it! People looked for me? They didn't do a very good job!" I exploded, bursting out of me chair. I then realized what I was doing. I didn't want to return to this life. It was too late to go back. I swore I would speak to any of my past connections. "Please..." I walked to the door and turned around to look at him. "don't tell anyone." I opened the door and walked out. It was dark now. "Stephanie, wait!" he yelled after me.

I was stopped in my tracks me two extremely tall young men. I assumed these were the two sons I was previously acquainted with. Their statures reminded me of Twitch, thought not quite as tall. They were twins, I knew, but they looked nothing alike. I focused on their features. One had short, curly, brown hair and the hair of the others was very long, straight and almost black. One was much thinner than the other as well. They both stared at me in horror, as their father came behind me.

"You can't go back there. It's not safe! That boy is trouble; I know he is!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I am going back!" I regretted the words as they left my mouth. I had infuriated Twitch by leaving. I saw his brilliant green eyes glaring at me as I walked out of the hospital and into the car with one of the young folks who volunteered there. I then knew what Tressa's warning was for when she was telling me about Twitch, prior to meeting the gentle giant. He was really good at being scary when he wanted to be. I feared for my safety as I resisted help from the three men and entered the car.

They got in their car and started following us. My driver suggested calling the cops but I didn't want them to get in any trouble. I knew they wanted to protect me but I wish they didn't. The ride back to the hospital seemed ten times longer than the ride to my hometown. I sat the whole time silent, thinking about what Twitch would do when he found out these people wanted to take me away from him. It was his job to protect me and I was sure he would go as far as to kill to be absolutely positive I was kept safe.

We pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I skid inside, followed quickly by "rescuers". The lady at the desk recognized me and informed me that my friend had escaped. He was not discharged like I was.

I could not believe it. How does one escape from a mental institution? I stood there in the foyer, thinking of what I should do. I walked to the door and shoved the three men aside. I exited the hospital and watched for any sign of movement among the trees which surrounded the building. The area was heavily wooded and he could have been anywhere.

I booked it for the trees anyway. Behind me, I heard the two boys and their father. The boys sounded closer than the man and they were yelling for me to stop. I ran faster, then, and didn't stop even after I knew I was much too tired to keep going. It was dark now and I had no chance of escaping them. When I reached a clearing I began to walk and eventually I stopped. I turned around and awaited my chasers.

I was breathing so heavy now I wouldn't be surprised if Twitch heard me from whenever he was. I fell back and sat on the ground to calm down and then the boys came. They ran to me and stopped abruptly in from of my tired body. Out of breath, they couldn't even talk. Their father followed soon after.

"You have to come back with us, Stephanie. Your family needs to know you're alive. Do you expect to stay here with this freak?!" As the man said this, I saw Twitch, from the corner of my eye, come out of the woods. He was dirty and roughed-up. His arms and face had cuts and scrapes all over. He looked like a wild animal. I then saw what I'd done to him by leaving.

He walked towards me and held out his hand for me to come with him. I stepped closer to him and was stopped by the man. I saw Twitch's eyes widen and squint in pure hatred for him. His grimace was terrifying to look at.

"You can't go with that boy!" I was ordered. "He is insane! He'll surely kill you eventually if you stay with him. He belongs in a mental facility! You can't help him by-" he was cut off by a huge growl from Twitch. He charged at the man. In his other hand than the one he had extended to me held a knife, aiming right for the chest of the person trying to talk sense into me. I pushed him back and the boys pulled their father away quickly.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked in terror. "What is wrong with you?" I could tell he was furious with my decision to stop him. He grabbed my arm and held me close to his body, facing the people who were trying to prevent this. "TWITCH!" I yelled as loud as my vocal cords would allow.

"You think I would kill her?" he asked in a crazy, sarcastic voice. "No... I would NEVER do that!" he pulled me even closer and held the knife to my neck. I screamed for a few seconds, but stopped when I thought he had not done what I was expecting. Then I realized that my neck stung terribly. I looked to the ground and saw dark liquid pouring from it. I fainted and fell into Twitch's arms.

Seconds later, I woke up to the sound of the huge ship landing in the clearing. I knew it was the ship of Twitch's friends. I started to feel safe as I remembered the motorcyclist who assured my safety on the night of Twitch and I's trial. I could relax knowing he was there to protect me.

As Twitch saw the ship he immediately dropped his weapon and ran to it. He actually seemed happy after all the insanity that had just taken place. Two guys exited the ship as the doors opened. Twitch spoke a word with them and ran up the ramp, ducking his head in the doorway, and went inside. One of the two walked towards the three men. He was tall and husky. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses even though it was nighttime. The other approached me. He was somewhat shorter than his friend and had dark brown hair. He had a small goatee and seemed like he was extremely athletic. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. It was a very warm, inviting smile.

"Hi, I'm Codie." he kindly introduced himself. "Do you think you can get up or do you want me to carry you?" I stared at him. I made the only noise I could get out of my body, which was a groan. His almost black eyes shined in the moonlight as he picked me up and walked toward the ship. I don't know what Twitch's other friend said to the man but they were walking away and he followed us to the ship. In the better lighting I could see that they were both wearing the same blue jumpsuit with white stripes down the sides. I saw Twitch walk by and he, too, had put on the same thing. He held blue boots in his hand and slowly slipped them on his massive feet. He then took a damp cloth and wiped off his damaged face.

"What are you wearing?" I asked Codie with all the strength I had. My voice was quiet and weak. "School uniform" he replied, smiling. He lied me down on a couch and placed a cloth on my lacerated neck. I held it on until it soaked up with blood and then threw it on the floor. He looked at it, turned around, and took out a new one for me to use. As I placed the second one on my cut, the tall, blonde one came over with a huge bandage and wrapped it around my neck.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked as I looked up at his serious face.

"To hide my real glasses." he answered, lowering his shades to reveal the prescription lenses over his brilliant, baby blue eyes.

"Why do you want to hide your glasses?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who is in pain" he responded shrewdly. I could see that he had blue braces. They shined brightly on his teeth. Someone interrupted our conversation,

"Bubba, you need to help Twitch with-you shouldn't get up!" he stopped himself from talking to his friend and yelled at me as I started to rise off of the couch. "Yes, Captain" he obeyed and laughed at my scolding. "Bubba?" I silently mouthed to myself. "Wait...Captain?! You're that guy!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Ha, yes I am." he smiled widely at my discovery. I had finally seen the face of my "mystery man". His skin was tan, compared to mine, and he had small, light brown eyes. His hair was thick, black, and very long. It was tied back loosely with a wide, tan band. His face was just as I thought it would be, comforting, like his voice. I was so happy to see my "rescuer" that I started laughing. I felt truly safe for the first time in a long while.

It didn't seem like we were moving but apparently we were because every few hours I heard readings of our coordinates from Codie to his captain, who was at my side the entire time. He gave me a canister filled with an unidentifiable substance. "What is this?" I questioned as I smelled it. "Don't worry, it's fine. You drink it." I stared at him for almost a minute before I decided to speak. "This is like magical medicine or something?"

"Yes"

"Why do you have it?"

"I made it."

"How?"

"What, do you think I would want to poison you?"

"No, I just wanted to know how you made it." I replied cunningly. He stared at me, not knowing what to say in reply to my statement. I actually stumped him. He expected me to think he was going to kill me or something. I would never think he'd kill anyone in his entire life. He was too nice. "Ole Captain, here, is a wizard!" Bubba added energetically into our conversation. "Yep, he's magical." Codie agreed, laughing. All three of his friends were now laughing, including Twitch, who I had completely forgotten about. I looked at him and clenched my wound.

He sliced my neck and he was over there laughing like nothing had ever happened. Codie and his captain looked at me as if they, too, were feeling my pain. "How'd that happen anyway, Steph?" Codie asked quietly. "She tripped." Twitch snapped emotionlessly. "Poor girl was running from those guys and fell. She landed on a sharp rock, slit her neck." he stopped to look up at me. My face gave the appearance that I was in a state of shock. I was absolutely amazed at what had just happened. He completely changed the entire story! "I tried to help her up but it was so damn dark I couldn't see what was wrong." he stared at me and smiled "I didn't wanna hurt her."

I felt like I was going to throw up. This person, who was supposed to protect me, almost killed me and now he lied about it. They had no clue what he did to me. I highly doubted they realized how crazy he really was.

I stopped myself. I started to sound like that man from my home. Twitch was my friend. One of my only friends now that I'm a "dead" fugitive who, apparently, was running away from the Earth! As I looked outside of the ship for the first time, I saw millions of stars and planets in the distance. It was absolutely unbelievable how many there were. The sight was amazing. I sat back down on the couch and decided to drink the strange liquid, with no instant recovery. I still trusted their captain, though. He had to have been put in charge for some good reason. And there was nothing about him that wouldn't make me want to trust him. He seemed to be the perfect example of a perfect person.

"We're approaching Magix, Captain." Bubba informed my new friend. "Land at Red Fountain." he ordered. "I'll take her over myself."

"We'll take her." Codie suggested, motioning to Bubba and himself. "You still need to go and register us with this ship."

"Get our badges, too." Bubba added, smiling.

I was so close to being able to talk to him alone and Codie and Bubba crushed it within seconds. I wasn't sure why I wanted to be alone with him but I just knew I did. I suddenly remembered Twitch existed and looked up to check where he was. He scared me out of my wits but, somehow, I still felt the same connection with him that we had back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Home. I thought about it. Their professor told me that I'd never go back again. It's a good thing I hit my head and couldn't remember much. I couldn't even remember how I'd gotten here. I did remember the note, the descriptions of the wizards; the fairy-hunting wizards. I was a fairy? Did that make any sense? Twitch's Captain was a wizard. I did not even question them telling me that. I knew the witch, Tressa. I said her name in my head many times, trying to remember her face.

Her long black hair flowing past her dark-skinned shoulders. I saw her hazel eyes, so serious and fierce. She looked powerful, like her status would entail her to be.

I snapped out of my remembrance when I was toppled to the floor by a not-so-smooth landing. I looked at Bubba,who began to yell at Twitch for not paying enough attention to how small the spot for the ship was. Then I turned to Codie, who was picking up my bloody cloths, and immediately touched my neck. It seemed better, unless it was all in my head. But, for some reason, I truly believed in the magic these people, including myself, were using.

Their captain jumped up quickly and picked me up by my upper-arms and placed me back on the couch. A few seconds passed before he let go of my arms. There was an awkward silence as u felt him staring at me. I didn't dare turn to look because I knew if he was, it would become even more awkward and if he wasn't then I'd be kind of sad.

I could not believe that I already liked this guy that I had just met. But there was still a huge problem: I did not know his name.

The door to the ship opened and the captain cleared his throat and gestured for me to be the first one off. I exited to ship and was standing upon the grounds of an enormous tan and red building made of stone. I was quickly followed by Codie and Bubba while Twitch headed in the opposite direction proceeded by their captain. I stared at the edifice before me. It was very beautiful but also looked like it would be a school for boys. It seemed manly enough to house these warriors. There were boys and ships all over the place. Many had motorcycles like the one my nameless rescuer had. They were amazingly futuristic, like nothing I had ever seen before. The same could have been said for the ships themselves. These people were obviously far more technologically advanced than my home planet, Earth.

I scurried excitedly across the field towards the school. I wanted to explore. I finally reached the building and stopped. Codie was right behind me. "Well, this is Red Fountain," he started to explain. "the school all us guys will be attending."

"Starting tomorrow." added Bubba not far behind him.

I stared at their school, my face beaming. I wished I, too, could attend this school. It was so amazing to look at. I looked around to the front of the building but was halted by a strange, loud noise. "What was that?" I demanded, high on excitement. Bubba just stood there laughing. Codie answered, "That noise was made by a dragon."

"A what?" I stared at him, baffled. My mouth gaped open in awe.

There absolutely were no dragons on Earth. If this place had dragons, it was officially the best place ever. "They're only here for training. There are none in the wild here or anything, don't worry."

"We should really get going now, Steph." Bubba interjected.

"Okay" I obeyed happily and we set off for our destination which was unknown to me. "So, where exactly am I going?" I asked hesitantly, even though it seemed like the best and most important question I'd asked all day.

"You see that tower way over that way?" Bubba pointed to a large, dark tower that's eerie points and spikes jutted high into the dreary sky above. "Yes..." I answered quietly as I swallowed hard. That tower looked terrifying. I hoped for my life that I was not going there. "Well, if you look at that and our school" he drew an invisible line with his finger in the air. " then it makes the third point of the triangle." an enormous sigh of relief came out of me when I heard him assure me that I was not being put in that tower.

"It isn't very tall so you really can't see it through the forest." Codie added. I liked Codie. He was so nice and it made me happy when I looked at him. Bubba was really smart. He seemed to know everything and what he didn't, he'd at least pretend to know all about it.

"So, is your name really Bubba?" I stared at him with questioning eyes. "No." he replied, laughing.

"And my name's really not Codie." They both smiled at my highly confused face. "My name is Bartholomew, but everyone's just always called me Bubba."

"Why do people call you Codie?" I quickly turned to my other friend. He looked at me and thought about what to say. "Well it's a nickname for my last name."

"Oh." I responded, a little shocked.

"My last name's Codatorta."

"It's what?"

"Exactly!" Bubba added hysterically, and the three of us started laughing. "How far is this place?" I asked as my legs wanted me to stop moving. Codie turned to me, "Oh, it's not much farther. He never told you exactly where you're going. It is a school that we-" Bubba jumped in, "Including Professor Saladin,-" "think you'd fit perfect in." Codie continued, "It's a school for fairies."

"And since you are one, you should go there." Bubba interrupted once more.

I pondered what they told me. I wondered if I could really transform again. I felt powerful and it was so cool. If I did, I most definitely would not try to fly again. I wasn't hitting anymore trees and that was for sure.

"Well, what's that creepy tower then?" I asked Bubba.

"Ha, there are three schools in this planet of Magix. There's the fairy school, that's named Alfea, the witches' school, Cloudtower and our school, Red Fountain."

"Witches." I shouted. "Tressa goes to that school then. I wonder if I could go see her." I replied with a random thought burst. "Oh, I don't know about that, Steph." said Codie. "I think it's best you stay away from that place" he advised.

I kicked a rock into the huge lake that was in the perfect center of the three schools. I leaned over and watched the ripples, so peacefully, float on the surface of the water. "Captain loves this lake." Bubba murmured. I spun around energetically at the sound of his name, or what I thought to be his name. "What is his name?" I asked, intrigued at my thought. "Psh, beats me." Bubba replied as we started walking again. I was puzzled. How do you not know your friend's name?

"He doesn't tell people..." Codie added. "He says his father told him that he can't tell anyone his name."

"What? That makes no sense. How do you go through life nameless? You can't!" I objected. "He's 'Captain'! And as far as I'm concerned, that is his name." Bubba forcefully asserted.

"His father thinks that telling people will get him killed. Allegedly there are people that are after him or something and they know he has a son and they-I don't know! I just know he can't tell people!" Codie confused, and flipped out at, himself.

"Yeah, apparently his dad's got some trust issues." Bubba seemed uninterested in this topic. "That's so dumb though. What is his dad's problem?" I started to get mad. I really wanted to know his name. "I don't know. I've never met his dad. I guess that's be giving away part of his name if we knew who his dad was."

"Yeah, that makes sense." I replied. "Its still stupid, though!" I exclaimed a little too loud. The birds in the trees on both sides of the wooded path we were walking on all dispersed at my loud interruption of their peace. I watched them fly higher into the sky while my attention was caught by a huge light purple gate. The door was shaped like a semi-circle protruding from the ground with enormous blue angel-like wings which opened into the soil below as we came went near it. "Well, this must be it." I exclaimed so happy that they must have heard my enthusiasm because they both chuckled briefly.

"Yep, this would be the place." Bubba enforced my discovery with a truthful statement. "This is Alfea." Codie added. "Arguably the best school for teaching fairies the greater good of magic."

"Well, good then, I will be a perfect addition to the saints that attend this wonderful learning facility." I couldn't finish that sentence without all of us laughing. Apparently we were louder than I thought because a small woman came out of the gate to inspect what the noise was. She was about my height and her hair was faint pink. It was up in two buns on the sides of her head. She came right up to me with a huge smile on her cute face. "Why hello there! You must be Stephanie, yes?" she let out excitedly.

I nodded happily as she continued. "Yes, Professor Saladin has told me all about you. I am Ms. Faragonda."

"It's nice to meet you" a strange urge to be extremely polite came over me as I responded as I saw how sweet she was. I then saw the man that told me I'd never go home again walk into my field of view. As I thought about what he had said to me, I realized that I'd much rather be here anyway. "Hello, it's nice to see you again, Stephanie." the boys' professor said to me which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hi!" I excitedly replied. I wasn't exactly sure why I yelled it, but I did. As he walked toward the boys, they stood at attention, as straight as they could be. He smiled as them and turned to Ms. Faragonda and I and told us that they were leaving me in her hands. He assured me that she was the best person, he knew, to be in charge of me. It was her new job to take care of me while I attended the school she taught at. She enthusiastically accepted this responsibility and brought me into the campus of my new school as she boys left with their professor.

The grounds were so beautifully filled with trees and flowers surrounding the walkways and buildings. There were a few girls there already even though the first day was tomorrow. Ms. Faragonda said that they were students who'd stayed here during summer vacation for various reasons, possibly like the situation I was in. I thought that was a good idea to let people stay here if they needed to. "So the girls you will be sharing your apartment with will be here in the morning and school starts the following day." she explained as we walked down the halls to a door with four names on it; one of them was mine. I read it as we walked through. It said:

Rochelle

Kay

Mag

Stephanie

As I entered I was astonished at how neat and nice it looked. The first room was a big living room/common room and it had four doors coming off of it. There was no need for a kitchen because we would eat all of our meals in the dining hall in the center of the school. Two of the doors had two names each on them and one was a huge double door that Ms. Faragonda said was another bedroom that we did not need because we only had four girls. It seemed a lot larger than the other two rooms. The fourth door went to a bathroom.

I went to the door with my name on it and opened it. There were two sides decorated in two very different styles. One side was pink and bubbly and the other was rainbow and tie-dyed. I looked at that side of the room and turned to face my teacher. "Fairies can be psychic, you know." she answered my silent question. "You never applied yourself, so we had to figure out what you are like somehow. We also got you clothes. So you have things to wear here."

I looked down at the outfit I was wearing. It was absolutely disgusting. There were stains of dirt and blood. Tears and rips also tattered my clothes. I walked to the closet and opened the door. I peered inside and saw that there were many clothes, all of them, which I liked. That made me think about when I was home. How everyone used to call me a hippie because of all the rainbow, peace signs, and tree-hugging clothes I wore. Remembering that made me happy and, at the same time, sad. I knew I was going to miss my old life, but I was excited to be able to start over in this world.

I hadn't realized it, but Ms. Faragonda was no where in sight. She must have left during my absentminded daydream of home. I sat on my bed and contemplated my options. I could stay here and most likely get bored very quickly or I could go outside where it is beautiful. I decided that was the better of the two ideas and went to my closet to change my clothes.

I randomly selected the first shirt and pair of pants I could find and put them on. I grabbed a pair of sandals and exited my room. As I raced to the door, there were four keys laid out on a small table on the side of it. I picked one up to inspect it. It had an "S" on it and it was green, my favorite color. I ran back into my room and placed it on my nightstand. I left the door unlocked. There was barely anyone there anyway and I didn't feel like carrying around my key.

I bolted out my door and down the hallway. I ended up in a colossal foyer with enormous doors. Not paying attention to anything in the room, I opened one of the doors and it led outside. I rushed out the door and immediately took a seat under a great tree abundant with surrounding, vibrant flowers. I watched as they blew in the slight breeze. I listened to the perfect silence that was this courtyard. It was the perfect place to sit and be peaceful. And that is what I did for the rest of the day. I sat in that spot under the tree and hoped that when I opened my eyes, I would still be at Alfea and all this stuff had really happened. I wished deeply that this was not all a dream.

Ms. Faragonda saw me as she walked by. "Stephanie, dinner will be soon. Would you like me to show you where we eat?"

"Uh, yea. That would be nice." I opened my eyes to the small woman in front of me and replied almost silently. I then followed her into the building. We entered the huge foyer and, this time, I noticed the grand double-staircase. It was pink and gold and very shiny. We past the stairs and walked a short hallway behind them. "Considering you will get a tour tomorrow with your classmates," she spoke. "I won't waste time showing you around now. You know where you will be living and this-" she motioned into the enormous room in front of us. "-is where you will be eating."

We entered the humongous room. I'd say it was about three stories tall and very long. One wall was made completely of windows which showed the vast forest behind the school. There were three extremely long tables. "This row is for the freshmen." the informed me "this is where you will sit." she left me with a smile "And tomorrow morning," she turned back around to face me. "breakfast is at eight o'clock." she walked away and I sat down at my long table and thought about how absolutely perfect everything was here.

The were a few other girls there, too. Only one of them was in my "freshmen" row, however. So I decided to go and introduce myself. I sat down next to her. "Hi, my name's Steph."

"I'm Krystal." she looked up at me with her gray eyes and smiled. She had short brown hair and bangs which hung over her eyebrows, almost touching her eyes. We started to talk and we were interrupted by another girl. She stood next to me politely and quietly. "Hey" I said to her happily. She smiled. "Hi. Uhmm..i don't have anyone to sit with, so I was wondering if maybe I could sit with you guys?"

"Sure you can!" Krystal voiced invitingly.

This girl was so interesting looking. She was a sophomore and her name was Aeria. Her skin had somewhat of an orange tone to it. Her hair was light blue and very long. It was straight until the ends which curled. Her eyes were so pretty. They were big and dark purple. Looking at her reminded me how different these girls were. I honestly had no idea what was considered normal here. I guessed nothing really was. Everyone was different-looking.

This girl seemed very nice, but at the same time, extremely shy. I was surprised a person so shy would come over and introduce herself to us, but she did. She barely talked at all after that though. The rest of the conversations were between Krystal and I. Before I knew it, diner was far over and we all went our separate ways.

I had to remember how to get to my living-quarters from here. Eventually, after following the numbers down numerous hallways, I came upon my door. "37" it read on the top. That was also my favorite number. She was right; fairies were psychic. I opened the door and took off my sandals which I put in a storage cubby that was near the door. My OCD was content with these living conditions. I took a shower and lay in my rainbow bed, on my rainbow side of my room. I looked to the bright pink, swirly bed of my soon-to-be roommate. I decided that she was going to be pretty and bubbly just like her room.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at exactly 6:00 and I lay there wanting it to be eight so I could go eat and then wait for my roommates to arrive. With a few hours to spare, I decided to explore my new home. I opened my bedroom door into the main room and immediately went to try out both couches in the sitting area. There was a TV, but I didn't want to ruin my exploration with television, even though it was huge and beautiful. I declared the couches extremely comfortable and saw that, past the television, there was a large table. It did not have any chairs to it, however. On the walls there was a bookcase and a row of shelves for storage. Past that there was a translucent curtain letting in the light from the just-rising sun. I opened it to reveal french doors which led to a small balcony.

This place was the most magnificent and beautiful I'd ever seen. I only knew I wasn't dreaming because I had just woke up. I did have a dream, however. My dream was of the boys' captain sitting by the huge lake in the center of the schools, watching the sunrise.

After I thought about it, I got dressed as fast as I could and ran to the front door. I slid my sandals on and threw the door open and closed, with me outside of it. I really didn't think I matched but, then again, I didn't really care. I was wearing a denim skirt with rainbow ends and a tie-dyed tank top under a translucent white shirt with a huge peace sign on it. My sandals were the most random of all; they were bright blue. My hair was so messed up and I didn't feel like trying to comb it because it would poof. I, instead, put a bandana over it,which was also rainbow. I realized how ridiculous I must have looked with that much rainbow but I could have cared less. I pulled my bangs out of the bandana and they hung down both sides of my face to my chin. I never liked my hair, though everyone I used to know seemed to. In fact, I rarely thought I looked good. My hair was the plainest color brown and it always curled just enough to look poofy but not enough to be considered curly. My face was too pale but not pale enough to show my light freckles. Unless you looked close, it seemed like they weren't even there. My eyebrows were too dark and my nose was too pointy. The only thing I liked was my eyes. My shiny blue eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I ever saw, and they were mine.

Codie and Bubba's captain had pretty eyes too, I thought as I was walking to the lake, possibly to see him. His eyes were oval and light brown. They were an interesting color. They had specks of dark brown in them but the lighter color overpowered them. I thought about the rest of his face as well. His thick, black eyebrows and short wide nose. His skin was strange. He wasn't tan but more so than I was.

As I reached the lake I saw a human-shaped figure on the other side. I walked quickly to it. It was him. I started to almost run to it now. He was sitting there on the hill, smiling at me as I came over to him. "What brings you all the way over here?" he asked with a chuckle. I sat down next to him on the grass. "I was hoping to find you. I mean, you are my new bestest friend, right?" we both began to laugh.

"It's going to be cool to go to school here." he spoke quietly as if he was but a whisper in the wind. "I can come here everyday now."

"Yep"

"My father used to take me here all the time when I was younger."

"Your father." I interrupted him. He knew that Bubba and Codie told me about how his father was the reason I had no clue what his name was. "Yes, and I honestly can not tell you, even though I know I would be able to trust you, best friend." he replied. I smiled so big that I thought my face was going to snap in half.

He stood up from the grass. "I have to leave, sadly. My squad will surely come looking for me soon." he looked at the tall building of his school, above the trees. "I will see you in two days, though." he said, turning completely toward the school.

"Wait, what's in two days?" I yelled after him as he started to walk away.

He turned back to face me and started walking backwards. "The back to school dance. I'll see you there." his voice trailed off as he vanished into the distance. I wanted to follow him but I knew I had to go back to Alfea.

When I got back to my school it was definitely past eight. There were girls arriving already and there was Ms. Faragonda standing at the gate with another woman. I stood at the end of this line of about 50 girls and was bumped into by a girl carrying a very lot of luggage. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she yelled, picking up a small suitcase while trying to hold onto another, larger one under her arm and one very large one on her back. They were all pink and covered in polka dots. As she leaned up to face me I saw her perfect face. Her eyes were a vibrant, dark pink color. They were perfectly complimented by here light pink lips and dark green eyeshadow. Her skin was tan to the ideal complexion to counter her light blonde hair, which was cut just above her shoulders with bangs pulled back with two clips. She was wearing a dark pink tube top and dark green capri pants. She had big, strappy pink wedges on her feet.

"I'm Chellie!" she introduced herself in a most polite, cute voice. My eyes opened wide, as did my mouth. "Umm. I'm Steph. I think you're my roommate.

She looked at me, confused. I smiled at her. "I've been here since yesterday. I read who my roommates are." her confuddled expression evaporated. "and you definitely seem like one of them."

She started laughing and grabbed my arm as we walked together to the very front of the line. Her laugh was equally as cute as her being.

We walked up to Ms. Faragonda, who was smiling as usual, and we were brutally halted by a horrid presence. She glared at me and Chellie's smile immediately faded from her perfect face.

"Hello, Stephanie!" Ms. Faragonda greeted me in an extremely happy tone. "This is Ms. Griselda." she explained, pointing to the evil creature of a woman. Her dark brown hair was dead, hanging down to her shoulders. Her bright, blue glasses made her look much older than I was sure she was. She was wearing a long, blue dress which was terribly ugly, compared to the outfit Ms. Faragonda was wearing. It was a little young for her, but it still looked good on our nice teacher.

She looked to the beast of a teacher and then back at us. "This is her first year teaching here so I hope you won't give her a tough time. Though I'm sure you wouldn't, Stephanie"

The tall stick-thin woman frantically looked down at the short, sweet one. "I wouldn't be worried about me, Ms. Faragonda. I'm not taking anything from any rowdy students." she glared at us as she strutted away.

Oblivious to the evil young woman who just threatened her students, Ms. Faragonda turned back to us happily. "So, who is your friend here?" she asked me holding the list of student names in front of her face.

"Oh, this is Chellie." I answered, just remembering she was here, with me. I also forgot that that was not her full name, but a nickname.

Chellie gave me a small nudge, pushing me aside. "My name is Rochelle. I'm from Solaria." she added with a huge smile to Ms. Faragonda.

"Ah, yes. Here you are." Ms. Faragonda replied, checking her off the long list. She then told us to wait outside, in the courtyard, for the rest of the freshmen to be accounted for. Once they were, we would start the tour.

Thankfully, they took Chellie's bags for her so we didn't have to carry them on the entire tour with us. "So why do you have so much stuff?" I asked her as she handed the last suitcase to teachers who put them all on an automatic distributor; The things you could do with magic were so amazing.

"Oh, well I wanted to take more...but they said I could only take three luggage." she answered. "So I had to extra stuff the three." she whispered, laughing.

I looked at her, surprised. I only had the few articles of clothing given to me by the school.

"I have a lot of stuff, okay?" she snapped defensively and then laughed again. "So, where are you from?" she interrogated.

"Earth."

Her mouth dropped open. "No way! Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I responded, surprised at how surprised she was.

"They have fairies on Earth?"

"I never thought so. But what do you know? I guess I am one." I answered, smiling. "Well, according to the four wizards I'm hiding from I am, anyway. And there are more than anyone is aware of."

She stared at me, concerned. "Those four wizards were captured in the City of Magix yesterday." she informed me.

I stood there motionless, then sat down on the ground below. They knew where I was and they were so close. If they weren't caught, they would have killed me. The city was so close-by and they were going to kill me. "What if they escape?" I thought. I started to get extremely scared.

"Yep." Chellie mindlessly blurted. "And I heard they are being sentences to death." she informed me.

A sigh of relief came over me as I had no more problems and nothing to worry about in my new, flawless world. I thought about how awesome my carefree school year was going to be. There couldn't be anything to ruin my perfect future.

"Hey Steph!" Chellie yelled tome as she was walking towards a crowd of students. "We're going on the tour now!"

She ran to the group in front of Ms. Faragonda as I got up quickly from the grass to join her. We stood at the end and slowly creeped our way into the front. Ms. Faragonda formally introduced herself and then the headmistress. "This, girls, is your headmistress for the entirety of your education, here at Alfea." she gestured to a very small, somewhat chubby, old woman with short, gray hair and humongous glasses. She was a lot older than Ms. Faragonda, who I would assume to be in her late 40s, and Ms. Griselda, who was so young she seemed like she could have just graduated. Though her clothing suggested otherwise, I would have said she was in her early 20s

The headmistress introduced herself and her school in which we were attending. She slowly, but surely, showed us around Alfea. The small woman was actually a lot more lively than any of us had expected.

After the tour was officially finished, Chellie and I ran to our room as fast as we could out of pure excitement for our new school year. I stopped abruptly at the front door, listening to Chellie rant about how happy she was about all of this. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! Aren't you excited? Its gonna be so awesome going to school here! It's so pretty! And I'm so happy you're my roommate..." she babbled on as I opened the door.

"'Cause you're normal, you know? You're not some kind of frea-AHHH!" she shrieked of terror as she walked into our living space and saw what she would definitely refer to as the one thing she was happy that I was not- a freak.

She was shorter than I and had medium length, dark, purple hair.

Her fierce, hazel, almost-yellow eyes looked up and widened at the loud noise coming from Chellie. She was abnormally pale and had an extremely thin, pointy nose. Her lipstick almost matched her hair.

What she was wearing matched what she looked like perfectly. Her dress was black with purple skulls. She had tall black, combat boots and purple, fishnet wrist-warmers. She was definitely a sight to see.

I walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Stephanie and this is Chellie! You must be..."

"Kay." she replied quietly, still shocked at how loud Chellie's voice box allowed her to go.

"Ah, I was gonna say that." I smilingly added to her answer.

"Oh really?" a voice from behind me called. "I thought you were going to say Mag."

It was a strange, deep voice. She had almost a Spanish-like accent. I turned around to see and before me was a tall, very tan red head with bright, green eyes. They reminded me of Twitch's eyes. They were countered by her big, red lips. Her hair was pulled up and held back with a red headband. Her bands hung over her forehead. She was wearing a gray, zip-up sweatshirt and matching sweatpants which had a red stripe down the sides and flared at the bottoms. Her shoes were tan and backless. By the way her arms looked and her posture, I would have said she was very athletic.

She smiled at me as she walked in the doorway. "because that would be me." she finished her previous thought. She dropped her bags on the floor as she looked at each of us individually like she could see into our souls by glancing at our outer-selves. She walked to her and Kay's bedroom door.

"So you are my roommate?" she asked the shy girl.

Kay looked up at the much taller, intimidating person. "Uh...yeah, I guess so." she replied timidly.

Mag opened the door and she and Kay both walked inside. I followed behind them, being as nosy as I was. Their room was almost the same layout as mine and Chellie's but inverted. It was obviously decorated much differently. On one side the floor was carpeted in purple. I assumed that side belonged to Kay. Her bed was purple and black plaid. Elevated by two steps was Mag's hardwood floor. Her bed was red and silver striped. She had a large plant in her corner of the room. Mag turned to face Chellie and I with an enormous smile on her, before, serious face. Her teeth were covered in braces, so silver it was almost unbearable to look at them. I smiled in return and Kay walked back out of their new dwelling and the three began to explore just as I did that morning. They examined every single spec of the apartment.

After their expedition, we all sat on the couches and got to know each other. It was clear from the beginning that Chellie was not going to get along with the other two girls.

"Well, I live in Magix with my mom." Kay started to explain herself. "We live in an apartment above her shop. She's a clothing designer." she stopped and quickly turned to Mag to hear her story. I was also interested in what she had to say. Her accent was very interesting to me. No one else I'd met here had one quite like hers. Mag looked at Kay, then to Chellie and I. She saw that we were all waiting for her to speak. She let out a sigh and began. "I- I am from a planet named Linphea. It is a most beautiful place." she paused to collect her thoughts. "Unfortunately, I was not like the other citizens of my home. I became obsessed with technology, the one thing forbidden in most places in my world. Nature is the prominent means of anything in Linphea. Anything that could potentially harm it is not permitted. I, myself, am a piece of technology. Thus, I was exiled at a very young age. I found myself in a far-off planet, which is where I grew up. The natives tried to teach me this language. I just cannot grasp it. There are not many educated beings on Pyros so this is really my first experience with school. My sister, from Linphea, sent me here. I still do not know why. I did not even know I had a sister until a few weeks ago." she explained in a dreadful tone and then looked to us and smirked like she was happy we all felt so bad.

Her story absolutely depressed me. I couldn't believe that I thought my situation was even close to bad, compared to hers.

"Pyros?" Chellie blurted. "Isn't that the island with all the dragons and the really freaky native people?"

Mag stood up off of the couch and screamed. "Oh yeah? What's your story little miss perfect? How bad could your life possibly have been?!" she looked like she was about to pounce on Chellie if not for Kay who pulled her back onto the couch. She glared at Chellie for a long time with extreme hatred in her eyes.

"Okay." I broke the tension as best I could. "Chellie, I actually do want to know." I said, referring to Mag's question.

"Well," she started, turning to face only me. "I was raised by my sister, Luna, who is quite a bit older than me. We live on Solaria, which you heard before. It is the planet that is known for the most sunlight in the entire universe. It has actually never rained there, ever." she paused and smiled at me. "She recently married the Prince of Solaria, Radius." she stopped to stare directly at Mag. "And I live in their castle with them." she finished with a smirk on her face, aimed at her new found nemesis. I looked to Kay, who was also glaring at Chellie. I, then, knew there was a problem.

"So, Kay, what are-what do your powers come from?" I asked, trying to keep the talk going on so no one kills anyone else. I wasn't exactly sure what these girls were capable of doing with magic, but I wasn't about to find out.

She looked up at me slowly. "Uhmm... it's shadows." she replied quietly. I wished she would at least try to be outgoing. She wasn't helping my attempt to seize the anger.

Chellie looked over to us. "Oooh! Spooky!" she exclaimed. "Mine's minerals." she added smiling and focused on me.

"Oh, really?" Mag questioned. "You sure it isn't sunshine?"

They exchanged glances again, this time more of friendly competition. "Yeah." Chellie answered her and looked back to me. "And my transformation is pink. It's got a tube top and then a triangle that connect it to my shorts and then really, really tall boots-"

"Anyway..." Mag interrupted. " My power is magnetism."

"Oh, that makes sense." I responded. "It's kind of technology-ish."

"So, what about you, Steph?" Kay asked. I lifted my head, surprised. Did she really just say something? "Oh, it's...it's art." I replied as they looked at me confused and impressed at the same time.

"Art?" Mag asked.

"Cool!" Chellie yelped excitedly. "Can you like magically make pictures?" she was laughing. The two others glared over at her.

"I really don't know what I can do." I looked at her, puzzled. "I've never tried to do anything. I'm sort of afraid to."

"Aww. It's okay, Stephi!" Chellie comforted me. I wondered how she and Mag were not getting along. Chellie was so nice to me. I was really happy she was my roommate out of the three.

We ate dinner and came back to our rooms. Mag and Lay wanted to 'talk to each other alone', but I knew they were just sick of Chellie. If they couldn't handle her for a day, this was going to be an interesting school year.

Chellie and I went into our room and sat on my bed to talk more. "So, I heard from a Red Fountain student that there's a dance in a few days. I-"

"Is that where you went?" Chellie excitedly expressed.

"What?"

"This morning. You were with a guy! What's his name?" she almost jumped on top of me. My expression changed from a smile to something more depressed as I thought about my nameless friend who I knew that I loved, but shouldn't. I wondered what to say to her and looked down at my beautiful, tie-dyed comforter.

She leaned over to me. "You don't know his name?" she asked concerned.

I continued to stare down. "I wish that was it." I looked up at her questioning face. "He, technically, doesn't have a name."

"What?"

"I don't know! It's ridiculous! He can't tell people his name 'cause his dad won't let him?! Ugh!" I fell back onto my bed and sprawled out.

"Wow." she responded. "That's....Okay, well, what does he look like?"

I smiled widely and sat back up at the question. "He's so...pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah." I was happy now that I was thinking about him. I thought about him all day but this time it was out loud. O explained to her all the things I could think of about his beautiful face. I also told her about Bubba, Twitch, and Codie. I thought she might have wanted to know who they were, too.

"So, if there's a dance," she started. I couldn't believe that she could even recall how this conversation started. "then so you have anything to wear?"

"No. Crap, I didn't think about that!" I answered angrily.

"I think I have something you might like." she exclaimed, almost musically, as she skipped to her closet. She searched through her many, many outfits. They were mostly pink but she pulled out one that did not seem to belong. It was a fairly long, green dress that was longer on one side. It had a belt on it, which was tie-dyed. I was surprised she owned something that seemed like I would wear. Then, I realized she probably had every dress in the universe. She was rich. She held it in front of my gleaming face. "You like it?"

"Yes!" I screamed and snatched it from her arms and held it up, in front of me.

"Then, it's yours." she replied and returned to her closet. She took out the dress she planned to wear. It was extremely short, strapless and white, with pink stripes. It had a bright, pink bow on the front of it. It fit Chellie's personality and style marvelously.

She started to put it back in her closet. "You should ask your guy friend to dance with you, or something." she suggested,beginning to laugh.

I looked up at my roommate and raised one eyebrow. "I think I'll sleep on it."

"You're such a baby!" she yelled, frantically, and threw a pillow at my head. I caught it and hugged it. "It's just a dance! I didn't tell you to got make-out with him. Though I know you would probably like to!"

I laughed at her rant and went to change and get ready for bed. When I got back to our room, Chellie was already in bed and asleep. I looked to my nightstand. The clock read 9:45. "That's not bad." I said aloud to myself. I got in my bed and closed my eyes. Before dozing off, I thought about the Red Fountain student whom I was smitten with and what Chellie said about the dance. Whatever happened at the that dance, I was happy he was going to be there.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up before the sun had risen. I stood up next to my bed. I reached my hands to the sky as high as I could and stretched. I sat back on my bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:00, again. I wondered how I could wake up at the exact same time two mornings in a row.

It was still dark and I opened the bedroom door to the common room to see if Mag or Kay were up. The door creaked as I pushed it. I looked back to make sure I did not wake Chellie. I turned back out and scoped around the silent, dark apartment and saw no one. As I was about to shut my door, I saw the other bedroom door open slowly. I was excited to see that Mag was also awake. She did not look as happy as I was and I swung the door open as wide as it could go to see how she would react to me being up.

"Hi!" I whispered loudly across the room. Her tired eyes widened. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked her.

"Eh..." she rolled her eyes at me as if I was the reason that she woke up. She went into the bathroom and I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She came out and sat next to me. She looked at the TV. "They did not have televisions on Pyros." she informed me. "I was the only technology there was on that planet. I have all these gadgets and powers that I could not even use because of the primitivity of that place." she hung her head in shame.

"So how is that any better than Linphea?"

"I did not chose to leave Linphea; I was forced. I was helped by a man who is from the City of Magix. He is a professor at Red Fountain. He stays in Pyros during his vacations and would teach me all he could about my powers. He taught me everything I know." she explained calmly.

"Wow. So, he's kind of like the father you never had." I added.

"Sure." she replied. "But he told me that he had done all he was able to to help me. That I must now help myself."

"What's his name?" I asked, hoping for the answer to be "Saladin" so I could know who she was talking about.

"His last name is Smith."

She looked up at my sigh of defeat. I did not know who that was.

As we began talking about my story, Kay and Chellie came out and the conversation turned into awkward silence. After a few moments of nothingness, the hustle and bustle of preparation for the first day of school started. Our one bathroom was clogged with all of our bodies, clothes, hair supplies and make-up. I was fairly certain we all hoped that if we wanted it bad enough, the room would grow;sadly, it would not. No matter how magical any one of us was, there was nothing that we could do to all fit in the same room.

Eventually, we all got showered, groomed, dressed,and all prettied-up. We all left our "home" together and were in the dining hall by 7:30. there had to have been almost 200 girls in there. We struggled to find our seats and sat as I was greeted by a previously-acquainted student to me, Krystal. She hugged me and introduced herself to my three roommates.

"I don't get why we have to sit over here!" Mag shouted over the noise of our fellow students. I turned to my side and faced her. "What do you mean?" Kay asked, confused at her exclamation.

"Well, look at the seniors. They are all now aware of exactly who is a freshmen;as are those in the middle."

"The sophomores?" Chellie asked, rhetorically.

Mag glared at her. "Yes. Anyway, I find it demeaning that we all are labeled as to which grade we are in." Mag finished.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's not important." Chellie voiced her unenthusiasm and faced across the table, to me. Kay was sitting next to her and I could tell that she was completely creeped out by her. Every time she'd turn to face her, her eyes widened and she immediately looked the other way.

At 8:00, our first class started. The whole day was, actually, every bit as enjoyable as I had hoped. All we really did was get introduced to our teachers and learn exactly what we would be doing in each class. Unluckily for me, I had Miss. Griselda first period, for magical defense. Yay. But it wasn't just me who had her first period. Chellie and Kay also had that class with me.

The rest of our classes, meditation, flight training, potions, physical education, and transformation, we all had together. There was also one more class that I didn't know much about. I assumed it was some type of study. It was supervised by Miss. Faragonda. Chellie, Kay and I were also the only ones in our group to be in this class; Mag and Krystal had magical defense during this period.

I was afraid of going back to that class. The fact that it was taught by Miss. Griselda was scary enough, but the fact that she told us that, by the end of the year, we would have to defend ourselves against her. She was terrifying and I was sure she was amazing at magic, or else she wouldn't have been teaching us. She was also young so she seemed stronger and more agile than Miss. Faragonda would have been.

At the end of the day we were informed that we would not have class the next day, which would have been considered "Friday" back home, so we had a three-day weekend. This was to prepare for the dance. That meant I was going to see my mysterious wizard in shining, blue armour in the very near future. It also meant, if Chellie got her way, which I assumed she would, that I was going to dance with him as well.

I thought about what he was doing at his school, Red Fountain,just then. The school was new looking but still looked a bit outdated compared to the other two schools. All of the students wore those blue jumpsuits, like Codie had told me. They all wore long capes, as well, that I had not seen previously. Each cape was held in place by a large, baseball-sized orb. They were smooth and shiny. Each was a different color.

They all listened to and obeyed their teachers like military leaders. Professor Saladin seemed much too nice to be ordering teenage boys around, but he did, and he was good at it. Each student, whom in which was referred to as a "Specialist", was given his own, personalized weapon. He would have this weapon, along with a normal sword, his entire education at Red Fountain. They were placed in "squads" to train together in small groups. The students were, mostly, there to train with these weapons. Some of them, however, like "my squad"'s Captain, also trained their magical abilities. By the end of their training, they were to become some of the greatest and most skilled warriors and wizards in the entire universe.

Across the lake and past the vast forest, sat the place Codie ordered me never to go, the witches' school, Cloudtower. I traveled there in my mind, past its creepy walkway and bridge up to the terrifying, front door. Spikes jutted out from the bottom of the structure like grass on a hill, and continued to erect randomly out of the sides of the tower. I never wanted to be anywhere near that school. I feared for the safety and well-being of my friend, Tressa.

She was sitting in a giant lecture hall-like classroom among other witches. Many rows of seats led down to the teacher's desk at the bottom. Their teacher was the absolute personification of a witch. Her skin was extremely pale and had an almost green tint to it. Her hair was long and purple. It wasn't pretty like Kay's, either. It was dark and dead-looking, much like the body that it was attached to. Her nose was enormous and her eyes were big and yellow. They were behind an exceptionally small pair of eyeglasses. Aside from her menacing, hideous features, she could have definitely been about the same age as Miss. Faragonda. They called her Miss. Griffin.

There was something about her that made her seem almost evil in a way. There was no way to point it out, but just the very presence of her was thought to make people feel terrified for no reason. I sensed that she had done, or will have, in the future, done devilish things. She was not at all as pure-hearted as Miss. Faragonda.

There were many other teachers, but none stuck out quite as much as this one. She was suspicious. I, honestly, saw no good in Tressa learning anything from this woman.

My mind met my body and my eyes me my three roommates staring me in the face. Chellie knocked on my head. "Hello?" she shouted.

"Oww!" I exclaimed, rubbing my damaged cranium. Chellie laughed.

"So, is anyone else really excited for the dance tomorrow?" she squealed, in an extremely high pitched voice, jumping up and down.

"Yes." Mag answered and put her hand on Chellie's shoulder to stop her from hopping. "But I think Stephanie will be the most excited." Mag added. The three of them began laughing. I blushed a little. "Chellie!" I shouted, accusingly.

"Sorry, Stephi! I couldn't help but tell them! Don't worry, I told them not to ask what his name was." she smiled and spaced out. "Ahh..I'm kind of excited to see what his friends look like." she left the room with an enormous smile between her perfectly sculpted cheeks.

Kay raised one eyebrow at Chellie as she waltzed off. "Well, I don't think I'll like any of them." she admitted.

"Is that because none of them are dead?" Mag suggested, staring, jokingly, at Kay. She glared back at Mag. She knew she was joking, but she still felt insulted.

"I am just kidding!" Mag added. She batted her eyes apologetically at her roommate who, in turn, gave a small smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at the two comical beings before me. This whole life seemed like a comedy, all-together. There was really nothing I had to worry about ever again.

I went to sleep that night thinking about the object of my affection and woke up thinking about the exact same thing.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Chellie was squealing to me as she jumped on top of my weak, tired body. I moaned at her disruption to my peace. My sleepy eyes focused on the smiling girl in my field of view. Somehow, this smile was larger than it had been the past couple of days. I knew she was excited for the dance. I was happy, too. I was going to get to see my best guy friend again.

We all went to breakfast a little later than we were supposed to and when we got there, it seemed like everyone was all hiped up for the day's occasion. The entire day was so happy and exciting to watch all the students and faculty running around like turkeys getting everything ready and presentable. The campus looked even more beautiful than it had before.

We went into the ballroom to help get things ready. It was the main room in which the festivities would take place. It was the most spectacular of all. There was gold around the doorways and glitter on the walls and the most outrageous of decorations in between it all.

"I still don't get it." I said to Chellie.

"Get what?"

"Why aren't the students from Cloudtower coming?" I asked her, trying to throw a streamer over a hook in the wall. The laughed at me as I failed to jump high enough and fell on my face.

"They hate us." she replied. "And we hate them. They're not invited."

"But we're fairies. We're not supposed to hate." I tole her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you five? What do you think this is, a fairytale? This is the real world, Steph. People hate in the real world." she explained forcefully to me.

As we were getting ourselves ready for the dance, I found that the bathroom was crowded with the four of us, yet again. I was used to it more now, though. Yesterday was the start of my new and exciting life and I could handle a cramped bathroom in exchange for the experience.

We heard a noise outside and Chellie, being the closest to the door, ran to the french doors and opened them to see what was going on out there.

"The specialists are here, guys!" she exclaimed excitedly. Kay and Mag ran to the balcony and flung open the doors. The three of them hung over the edge of our balcony, scoping through the sea of men in blue. I knew who they were looking for; Codie, Bubba and Twitch's squad Captain.

I quickly slipped my dress on and went out to join the stalkers outside. "I can't see their faces!" Chellie complained.

"We are too high up. And besides, its not like we know exactly what he looks like. A description is not going to give us a good enough mental picture!" mag argued and the feeling of hostility came over us as they exchanged glances.

"Steph drew a picture of him." Chellie added and the three of them looked back to me. Mag looked confused and amused at the same time. I felt my cheeks turn a deep red as she stared me down. "Creep." she mumbled as she slipped past me and inside.

Chellie chased her inside. "No, it was really good! She's an amazing drawer." she defended me boldly. "I bet that picture of him looks better than he does in real life." she added and giggled.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Mag forced more than asked as she stood impatiently at the front door. She opened the door and she and Kay exited the apartment. Chellie and I followed, not far behind. I honestly could not see how Kay was going to enjoy herself at the dance. She was most certainly not a people person.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived in the ballroom, in the midst of our 100+ classmates. The specialists of Red Fountain also entered the ostentatiously elegant room. There was an enormous chest in which four very large students carried in. it looked as if it were made of solid gold. It was absolutely stunning. They set it down on the floor and one of the boys opened it. It housed a large quantity of brilliantly lustrous, golden eggs. They were about the size of ostrich eggs, or larger. They were all speckled and beautiful.

Chellie saw them and couldn't resist. "Oh! I want one!" she exclaimed loud enough for half of the students to hear. Mag looked at her. "Well, you cannot just take one." she responded.

"Why not?" Chellie exclaimed, annoyed at what Mag had told her.

Mag rolled her eyes. "You have to be given one by a Specialist."

"Ugh! How do you know, anyway?" Chellie challenged.

"Because, I just do."

"That's stupid." She finally said, slumping over, with a pout on her face. She popped right back up, though. "It looks like I gotta go find me a man. Bye guys!"

"And she abandoned us..." Kay pointed out, quietly.

"Yeah, good friend you have there, Steph." Mag noted, sarcastically. Kay looked to her, almost ashamed of her roommate's snappy addition to her remark. She turned to face me. "So, Steph, do you see your, uh, guy-friend anywhere?" Kay asked, scoping through the faces of all the Specialists in our general area.

"No." I replied, in agony. The fear that I would never see him the entire night attacked my conscience. "But I do see Codie!" I claimed, grabbing an arm of both girls and marching to him.

"Hey, Steph!" he yelled excitedly and hugged me.

"Hi! These are my roommates, Kay and Mag." I showed him the girls previously attached to my arms.

"I'm Codie. It's nice to meet you guys." he quickly introduced himself and then turned back to me. "Have you seen our Captain?" he asked. I looked at him, confused. "He said he was gonna look for you as soon as we got here." he smiled.

"Uh...no, I haven't. He's looking for me?"

"Yeah, he is." he smirked and let out a small chuckle. Me face reverted back to its previous, red color. Bubba walked over to is from a group of people he was talking to. He was holding an egg.

"Why, hello friends." he smiled to Codie and I, then diverted his attention to Mag.

"Would you accept this from me?" he happily held the dazzling egg in front of her. She glared at him awkwardly. The entire group fell silent. Finally, she spoke. "I wouldn't accept a hello from you." she rejected him. Her accent made the rejection so much more dramatic and humiliating than it would have been. Bubba stood there with a surprised smile on his face. He started to laugh as she walked away.

"Ooh! That was feisty!" Chellie exclaimed as she returned to our group.

"Wow." Codie added, astonished, and patted Bubba on the back. "It's okay, buddy." They both, then, started to laugh.

Bubba ended up giving Kay the egg and I was pulled aside by Chellie.

"Hey," she began. "I met this really hot guy! But, I don't know where he went." she frowned. "I don't know how I could've possibly lost him; he's super tall!"

I laughed at her goofiness. "What's his name?"

"His name is Evan." she giggled and set off again to go find him. I went back to the three people whom I was with before Chellie's interruption. Mag, actually, came back as well. She completely ignored Bubba, but talked with the rest of us three.

Mid-sentence, I saw Codie gain a larger smile on his already happy face. I did not know why. Right as I was about to ask about his sudden burst of happiness, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was almost turned around, when an egg was dangled in front of my hopeful face.

"Open it." asserted the voice of the person behind me. It was the specialists' squad Captain who was holding the egg. It sparkled in the lights. I did not know what would be inside it because I was talking to Chellie when Kay opened the one Bubba gave her. I took it into my hands and analyzed it for a few moments. I spun it in my palm and closely examined it, section by section. It was absolutely perfect. The shimmer it made in the lights was astonishingly amazing. I didn't know what to do with it. I did not want to open it; it was too pretty to ruin. Finally, I worked up the bravery to open it. I took on hand on top and bottom and pulled apart. The egg disintegrated. Golden butterflies ascended from it and eventually disappeared into the air, high above our heads.

"Aww." Chellie voiced from behind us. All three of my roommates as well as his three squad-members were staring at us, snickering. Chellie's attention was diverted as she turned to talk to Twitch. She looked back at me and grinned happily. I was confused. Was Twitch the guy she was talking about? I never knew his real name; was it Evan? Why didn't he just tell her it was Twitch?

I turned away from him and saw his Captain. He had a huge smile on his face. "Hey, friend." he greeted me, quietly.

"Hi." I laughed as I spoke. The audience dispersed, and we were seemingly alone, amongst the many people in the massive room. I did not discover the faint sound of music playing until just then. It was like as soon as I saw him, every single other student fell silent. Though I was unfamiliar with the melody, it still sounded beautiful to my ears. I looked around the room, trying to come across the source of the sound. He watched me, intently, as I closely listened to the tune. It sounded a lot like classical music, from the 18th or 19th centuries. I wondered when it was written. Who by? Which instruments were used?

"This song is so pretty." I admitted to him as he continued to stare into my ocean-eyes. He laughed at me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me and took a step closer to my body. I didn't even answer. He had already pulled me into him.

I was somewhat surprised that slow-dancing was the same here as it was on Earth. I did not know why, but I was expecting something strange and different. Most likely, it was because that was how everything else was. No matter how different it all was, though, it was still perfect.

My new friends' Captain was perfect, too. The only thing wrong was the fact that I had no idea what his real name was. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to call him "Captain" for the rest of my life. I bit my lip and sighed. Somehow he knew what it was for.

"I really wish I could tell you." he whispered to me, I looked up at him. He was only a few inches taller than I was. "If I could only tell one person, it would be you."

I couldn't help but laugh. What he said made me so happy. I didn't care if he was being honest or just trying to flatter me. I wanted to know so bad what his real name was, but knowing that he wanted me to know, too, made it all seem okay. I was content with that.

He leaned away for a moment and stared into my eyes, yet again. This time I wasn't sure what was going through my mind, let alone, his. His eyes seemed serious for some reason. It made me feel awkward looking into them; like I shouldn't have been aloud to. He looked like he was contemplating a life-threatening decision, just then. He, slowly, leaned closer to me and rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were so close to mine that could see past them, into his mind, and find out his name, myself.

I hadn't before realized it, but there was barely any space between us. As the space was almost completely depleted, he jolted back as fast as he possibly could. His neck craned up strait and his head whirled around suspiciously. He scoped the entire room.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, annoyed at this abrupt disturbance.

"I was just look-never mind."He smiled and closed the space between us. He wrapped his arms around my back. His forehead rested, again, on mine and we kissed.

Slowly, I pulled away at the wonderful sound of Chellie. Did she really have to always be around, especially when I least wanted her? As I turned around to see what her reason for disrupting me was, Codie and Bubba excitedly mobbed their Captain. I, then, knew that everyone had seen us.

Feeling awkward, I leaped toward Chellie and hung onto her arm. She was laughing. "Hey!" she shouted, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened to me. "See that guy over there?" she asked me, pointing to Twitch. He was standing next to an almost-equally as giant boy. I turned back to her. "Well, that's the guy!"

"Yeah, that would be my buddy, Twitch." I snickered. The tension that I had before felt between the two of us, somehow, disappeared when I saw how normal and happy he was around other people. I decided not to tell Chellie about our altercation, back on Earth. I hoped, for her sake, that that decision was not a mistake.

I looked around, avoiding eye-contact with the Specialist's Captain, to find my other "friends". Mag was being bugged by Bubba. It was obvious that he saw something in her. Mag, on the other hand, seemed like, at any moment, would love to beat the chub up and put him in the hospital. I saw Kay and ran over to her. "Hey, Kay!" I exclaimed; I liked saying that. I put my hands on her shoulders as if I was about to jump on her back. "Hi." she replied. She was smiling widely, which was odd.

"Watcha doing?" I asked, nosily.

"Oh, nothing..." she turned to face me and looked back, for a second, at the tall boy whom she was staring at prior to my interruption. It was the same boy that Twitch was talking to. "You like him, don't you."

"No..." she quietly trailed off into silence. "Go talk to him." I asserted. She just shook her head. "Come on let's go!" I yanked her by the arm over to him. She tried to squirm away, but failed. I planned on introducing her to Twitch hoping, in return, that he would tell us who his friend was.

"Hey, this is one of my roommates, Kay. I see you've already met Chellie!" I told him, laughing. He joined my laughter and I was right, he did introduce his friend.

"Oh, hey! This is my brother, E.J. He's a prince in Andros. I, actually, met Tressa through him." he explained and smiled. The other guy smiled, as well.

"It's nice to meet you girls."

"E.J., huh?" I asked, looking to Kay.

"Yes, it stands for Eli-Josiah." he responded, chuckling. Kay laughed at him. "Nice name." she added. She was staring at him so intently. I didn't think she was ever going to snap out of her trance.

He most definitely wasn't the most attractive, or normal-looking, out of all the Specialists. He was extremely tan and had straight, black hair. His hazel eyes had thick, black eye-liner around them. He had so many piercings that it seemed like he was magnetic and someone threw multiple chunks of metal at him, and they just stuck. He had gauges in both of his ears and one earring at the top of his left ear, as well. His right eyebrow also had a piercing as did his nose. He was quite the interesting person. He did, though, seem like a perfect match for my strange little, purple-headed friend.

The rest of the night was boring and uneventful. Kay didn't talk to E.J. Ever again and Bubba continued to piss off Mag. Twitch and Chellie hung out. I was with Codie and my new love,whom I knew barely anything about.

When Chellie and I got back to out room, we reminisced about the events of the night. "Well, I didn't tell you to make out with him..." She began. "but you did!" she screamed, jumping and toppling my small body over on my bed.

"Excuse me! I did not!" I yelped. But it was muffled by a pillow she was covering my head with. I was hoping that she hadn't seen that. I freed myself from my pillow-prison .

"I can't believe you like Twitch!" she pouted at my exclamation. "He's a big freak."

"_So?_" she challenged my observation. "Your man's a midget!"

"Uh!" I threw the pillow at her and missed. "He is so awkward-looking-"

"Evan is not awkward looking!"

"Oh my God! Why did he even tell you his real name? No one calls him 'Evan'. Everyone calls him 'Twitch'."

She stood up and folded her arms across her chest. She shot her face to the ceiling. "I am _not_ going to call my boyfriend 'Twitch'."

"He's not your _boyfriend_!"

She quickly lowered her head and lowered into a defensive stance with her arms. "Well, he might be soon. You don't just consider What's-his-face to be your boyfriend?"

I stopped my yelling-spree and spoke calmly. "I don't know." my expression changed to denial and confusion.

"Then go see him tomorrow morning at the lake and ask him what _he_ thinks." she instructed me. "How do you know about the lake?" I snapped, lifelessly. "Evan told me. He told him you saw him there. He really does like you."

"I know..." I responded quickly. My cocky remark made her laugh.

I wanted time to speed up and for it to be morning. As soon as I woke up, that was exactly what I was going to do. I immediately went to sleep just then. It took me much too long to finally fall asleep, however. I lay in my bed for many hours, in the darkness, waiting out the night.

I woke up, refusing to look at me clock. Somehow, by chance, I accidentally looked and it did indeed read 6:00. I was mad but I had no time to be mad; I had to get to the lake. I stumbled to the closet and changed to fast, Superman would have been jealous of my speed. I put on shoes and opened the creaky bedroom door. Chellie heard it, and woke up. "Have fun, Stephi!" she whispered giggling. I laughed and shut the door behind me.

I got out of the campus gate and began to run to the lake. I stopped, abruptly, when I reached it. I looked for the spec on the other side. I saw the person-shaped blob; that was my blob. I ran as fast as I could without looking like I was running form a serial killer. He was lying in the grass, staring at the pink and orange clouds above the rising sun. I wasn't completely sure he had noticed I was there until I heard him speak as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, you." he said, not even looking away from the sky.

"Well, _I_ have a name, you know." I responded. "unlike _some_ people." I was laughing at me comment, but he wasn't. He only looked up at me and smirked momentarily. I looked up at the sky as he did.

"I want to paint this someday." I turned to him. "Mhmm..." he robotically responded. He turned to me again. This time he had a large smile on his mesmerized face. "It is beautiful. That is why I come here every morning."

"Every single morning? Don't you think you'll get bored eventually?"

"Not the days you come." I laughed and dropped my back to the ground next to his body. I squirmed closer to him and leaned up, facing him. "So, Chellie thinks we're 'technically' going out." I said, just to see what his response would be. He let out one laugh. Then, he smiled. "Why? You don't think so?"

"I don't know!" I looked at him. I realized that he wasn't Chellie and calmed down. "We haven't even known each other a week, but-"

"But you like me." he interrupted me. "And I like you. And I really do not think _when_ we met matters." he was still smiling.

"Okay, then." I smiled too. It was practically involuntary, now. Every time I was in his presence, I was happy.


End file.
